bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Henkka
Henkka is an honorable time traveler who fixes mistakes of the past. Timeline BZPRPG 2011 *Henkka arrives in the timeline as it was before and ends up possessing Lohkare. *Henkka adventures with a group of heroes, including Stronin. *Meeting Alex, the two fight and are transported together. *The Time Fracture occurs, changing reality into the current one. Arc 1 *Henkka and Alex are transported into this timeline, in Po-Koro, where Henkka possesses Voi and Alex possesses Syyge. *They fight and are joined by Stronin. *They make a truce in order to find out how to end their uncontrollable time travel journeys and return home. *Henkka, Alex and Stronin are captured by Naona and brought to prison. *Henkka and Alex reveal their true nature to Stronin. *The trio escapes and encounters Naona again, but manage to leave Po-Koro. *In Onu-Koro, Alex brings along Maa. *In Ta-Koro, Henkka and Alex attempt to ask Turaga Vakama about the Mask of Time, but are met with secrecy from the Turaga. *Alex decides to attack Henkka and kills Maa to make Stronin enraged. *The battle rages, with Stronin trying to negotiate peace between the two time travelers. *Stronin ends up killing Alex, giving Henkka full control of his time travel journeys. *Henkka realizes he has completed his task by finding Stronin a purpose as a smith's assistant in Soli's store. *Henkka says goodbye to Stronin and is transported away from the timeline. Biography Pre-BZPRPG Henkka has a rich past. Click here for a more detailed biography of events before the BZPRPG. Before Henkka and Alex altered time, the timeline was a very different one. In it Henkka started out as a Matoran, who had been created by Mata Nui to keep order in his universe. Henkka strayed from this path, but through a series of adventures and transformations with his friend, Tapio, Henkka found his destiny and began serving Mata Nui again. During a great confrontation with his arch enemy, Alex, the two were thrown at the Mask of Time which shattered, fusing both Henkka and Alex with the fabric of time, sending them on separate time travelling journeys. BZPRPG 2011 After spending a long time travelling between different time periods to correct past mistakes in history and do good, Henkka eventually ended up on a version of the island of Mata Nui and came to possess the body of Lohkare. He met Alex, who was possessing Maa, during this adventure and fought with the being, only to be transported to yet another time period, this time at the same time with Alex, altering the timeline of the BZPRPG 2011 into the 2012 one. Arc 1 Henkka possessed Voi and Alex did so to Syyge upon their arrival. The two formed an alliance briefly to uncover the mysteries of their time travelling. They worked together with a Toa of Iron named Stronin and journeyed across the island in search for their true nature. In the end, they did battle for the last time. Alex was killed off by Stronin and Henkka gained the full power of time for himself, giving him the ability to control his travels in the future. After saying his goodbyes to Stronin, Henkka teleported away to shape time to the way it's supposed to be. Personality and Traits Although Henkka is an ultimate good-doer, he had his own stray path in the past, revealing many of his negative properties. Those experiences helped to make him a more virtuous protector of Mata Nui's will and remains pure at heart. Time-travelling traits After smashing the Kanohi Vahi by accident, Henkka was fused to the fabric of time along with Alex. Henkka was sent on an uncontrollable time-travelling journey across different periods of the timeline of the Bionicle main universe. His journey followed a pattern, in which he had to perform some specific good deed in order to be automatically transported to a new time and place. Henkka could only act through the bodies of others since he lost his own form when breaking the Vahi. Henkka had no control over where he would end and who he possessed. Instead, he had to adapt to each situation. After the Battle of Henkka and Alex, after Alex was killed, Henkka gained control over his own time travels. Appearance, Weapons and Powers Appearance Henkka travels in time but can only operate through someone else's form. Therefore he always has the appearance and powers of the one he controls while on a mission. Relationships Friends and Allies *Stronin Enemies *Alex Quotes Trivia *Henkka is not originally a creation of Toatapio Nuva. Although the time travelling story was made by him, the character itself was created long ago by the other half of HT Productions team. *Henkka is not exclusively a BZPRPG character, but is actually a main character in the HT Adventures series. The series does not involve any time travelling, but instead focuses on Henkka's life before the strange travels began. *The Search for the Magical Spear plot involved Henkka communicating to Stronin and altering events by bringing back Syyge from death. This has been retconned by Toatapio Nuva. *Light-blue eye colour symbolizes Henkka's possession in other bodies. In reality, the eye-colour does not change. *Henkka's symbol as a time traveler is a noble-shaped Kanohi Huna. The symbol is widely recognized in ancient carvings and chronicles. *Henkka is Toatapio Nuva's favourite character (out of his own). External links *Henkka and Alex arrive to BZPRPG 2012 Category:Characters Category:Lawful Good